Night of the Hunter
by Ekalfwons
Summary: "Oh my, a stray… kitten." His eyes gleamed darkly while his tongue licked his lips. When Harleen Quinzel agreed to go to the most luxurious club in town with her group, she got more than she ever bargained for. Would her darkest fantasies- that she didn't even know existed- be satisfied when she found out what was hidden behind closed door? Warning: sexual theme and language. PWP
1. Chapter 1

Respected doctor Harleen Frances Quinzel slammed her wine glass harshly down onto her marble dinner table, muttering a series of "Fuck" as she did so. She had had an utterly shitty day at work, with her boss and patients screaming at her face constantly. That made it all the more easy for her enemy at work, Castrell, to throw condescending remarks at her. To top it all off, she had agreed to go to a party that night with a group of couples where she's the only one single. _Fine, maybe that would help me feel better._ She downed the remaining of the glass in one go. She's going to need that to deal with all the lovey dovey shit tonight.

She arrived at the Grin and Bare it, the most coveted bar in the whole of Gotham city, at exactly 11:30. This wasn't just any regular club, it was extremely hard to get in and usually only the elite mingle there. Fortunately, one person in the group knew someone who knew someone, and somehow Harleen found herself now sitting bored to death on the group's table while everyone were dancing. _Great_ , she thought. She decided there and then that she would pay the toilet a visit before calling it a night. The couples were probably so high and smitten, they wouldn't even notice Harleen's departure.

Harleen asked one staff for the toilet, but she was so busy and the music was too loud that after 10 minutes Harleen still could not make out which way to go. She decided to fuck it and look for it herself.

Harleen saw some people coming out of this dark alley. Wanting to waste no more time at this place, she decided to follow their footsteps to get the deeds done so she could get home. The alleyway was dark and narrow, and the further she went the smaller the music got. Finally after so many twists and turns, she reached the door at the end of the alley. She pushed it open and was immediately shocked to see what was in front of her.

Harleen was standing on a balcony, overlooking the biggest bedroom she had ever seen. But it was the "furniture" that had her taken aback. In the middle of the room lied a king-sized bed that was covered with purple satin. On the four bed posts there were handcuffs attached to them. All kinds of tools that looked like they were used for tortures in the medieval time greeted her. There was a tray table with wheels underneath it. The tray table carried a series of knives, paddles, whips, chains, and the rest Harleen couldn't identify. One wall of the room even had similar tools hanging down, but in bigger sizes. What seemed most confusing to Harleen though, was a giant cross made of wood that stood on the oppsosite site of the bed. Harleen was bewildered, needless to say. She had never seen this kind of thing ever before. Her work had been hectic, so she rarely got the chance to discover anything out of the norm in her everyday life. The scene before her eyes surely baffled her a great deal. She had no idea why someone must had all of these stuff in their bedroom (why was it even connected to a club?!), but she had a feeling its purpose wasn't very decent either.

She was so enthralled by what she saw that she didn't notice the movements behind her. Not until she heard a low rumble that she was finally snapped out of her trance.

"Who are you?"

She whipped around to face the source of the voice that sent chills down her spine. Stood inches away from her was a pale man with neon green hair and dark, dark eyes. Her mouth hanged loose as she instantly recognized the figure. He was the infamous Joker, the King of Gotham himself, and he was demanding her introduction. She struggled to form an intelligible sentence; party because of fear and mostly because of the current she felt running in her veins as she looked into his blue eyes. His… beauty stunned her to say the least. Her cherry lips trembled, and before she got the chance to speak, he spoke yet again.

"Oh my, a stray… kitten." His eyes gleamed darkly while his tongue licked his lips. Harleen felt so hot all of a sudden.

Joker had been watching Harleen secretly all night. She was pretty but so were the half of the club-goers that night. She wore a golden, sequined short little dress that complimented her silky blond hair and blue eyes beautifully. The dress clung loosely on her petite figure, but that didn't hide away her deadly curves. However, it was her expression that caught his eyes. Her big blue eyes looked around the club like she was a deer in the headlights, despite her effort to look as indifferent as possible. Even though she dressed the part, she looked so out of place. Just when Joker decided that she wasn't interesting enough to be worthy of his attention, he saw her walking into the hidden alley. Right into the lion's lair. An idea sparked in his mind. He barked orders to Johnny, and follow Harleen.

"You might not know, but I don't like my privacy being invaded by… intruders." He looked at her accusingly. This, however, prompted Harleen to speak, as she didn't like being misunderstood.

"Pa… Pardons me Mr. Joker. I was just looking for the toilet." She stuttered. She was feeling uncomfortable with him so close. She could smell the intoxicating scent of booze and cigarettes and cologne surrounding him, and that made her feel tingles all over her lithe body.

"Ooh, so you do know who I am." This seemed to satisfy him as he flashed her his _smile_. Harleen simply nodded.

"If you did though," he continued, "then you also must know I… punish the wrongdoers severely."

"I swear I didn't do this on purpose!" Harleen quickly stammered on, as memories of news about Joker's brutal crimes flooded her mind. "Please don't hurt me, plea-"

Suddenly, Harleen's ramble was stopped as Joker placed his finger of her full lips, signalling her to stop. Then without warning, he roughly pulled her against him by her wrist. Harleen let out a yelp. Before she had the chance to protest, Joker grabbed one of her breast roughly. She couldn't help a loud moan escaping her lips. Joker eyed her intensely. She stared back at him incredulously, seemingly at a loss for words. Harleen was usually quick-mouthed, but under this circumstance it was understandable for her to feel speechless. The most notorious criminal in all of Gotham was groping her tits! But his calloused fingertips felt oh so _good_ on her baby smooth skin. His action and her reaction puzzled her. Why was he doing this to her and why was she reveled in it?

With his eyes still fixed on hers, Joker's other hand then travelled down her back and grabbed her ass. Harleen looked horrified while Joker laughed at her. He then moved both of his hands in enchanting circles, and that made her both mad and aroused at the same time. She fought his hands away and when she was about to scream, he kissed her. She was surprised by his action so he took the chance and drove his tongue into her mouth. Harleen was in a daze at that point. She thought she was supposed to hate his advance, but here she was, thoroughly enjoining his assault. Her resolve weakened, much to her dismay. But Joker was so skilled at what he did, someone as inexperienced as Harleen could not resist it even if she fought back with all her might. Joker then broke the kiss and his eyes were once again fixed on hers. She felt him lifting her dress up and up. His warm fingers were adorned with cold jewellery, and that felt wicked against her sensitive skin. His fingers shoved up her laced panties suddenly, and through her hazy eyes she saw him smiling rather _unholy_.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" He purred while his finger gently circled her clit through the fabric of her panties. "If I let you go, who's gonna help ya filling up this juicy pussy of yours? Hmm?"

Harleen was a mess. She could not, for the life of her, form coherent thoughts anymore. This was too much for her little body. She wasn't used to any of these… things. The fire in the lower part of her body was all consuming, and so she did whatever she could with what little strength she had left, which was letting out a series of broken "please's". She choked on her tears in the process. She didn't know if she was even begging him to stop at that point anymore.

Little did Harleen know, that did not help her situation at all, if not made it even worse. Seeing her weak and sobbing like that made Joker grew harder by the second, if that was even possible. By now he was hard as rock, to the point where it was extremely painful for him if he tried to hold back any minute longer. And so he decided that playtime was over.

"Shh, shhh…" He cooed. "Save your pleading and begging little girl, because you're gonna need it later."

And with that, he lifted Harleen up into his chest and carried her down the stair into his _playroom_.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Silly me was new to fanfic writing so I forgot to add an author's note in the previous chapter lol! This is my first time writing smut hehe. Please follow, favourite and review. I welcome all kinds of criticism so throw it all at me. Thank you for reading :)**

 **P/S: your wish is my command insanebubblegum :)**

 **Warning: sexual theme and strong language.**

* * *

Harleen was limbless against the Joker's toned chest. He hugged her close to him with one hand while the other stayed between her legs. He leisurely walked down the stairs, his movement caused his finger to press into her folds every single time. Harleen couldn't help but letting out small moans each time his foot landed onto a step on the staircase. That's like music to the Clown's ears. Seeing this girl at his mercy was strangely addicting.

The alcohol she drank earlier with her friends and Joker's fingers were clouding Harleen's mind. She tried to think of a way to get out of this situation, but failed miserably. The capable doctor at work was now reduced to this helpless little girl. Harleen had always been the ideal career woman who took things in her own hands. She never expected sympathy and always tried her best to excel in what she did. That quality had earned her her position as the youngest hired doctor ever in the history of Arkham Asylum. But it was also the reason why she didn't have many friends. All she ever knew about was work and work.

Strangely enough, now that her life depended on the dangerous criminal's whim, she didn't hate it as much as she thought she would. For one, he was giving her the kind of pleasure she never knew about. Sure she had had sex, but it was … when was the last time she even had sex?! She just found it so boring and unsatisfying. It had been way too long since she last went on a date, let alone being in a relationship. Secondly, she could not fight him even if she wanted to. He was tall and a bit unnecessarily muscular. He had her in a vice grip so Harleen decided to wait for when he's not paying attention to escape.

Joker, still with his hands around Harleen, brought her to the giant cross she saw earlier. Her brain could not figure out what the cross was for.

"What are you doing?" Harleen asked as worry swept over her.

Joker didn't say anything, but his grip around her tightened. He then began to strap her wrists to the cross.

"What are you doing? Let me go!" This time she raised her voice a bit louder. That for sure didn't please Joker. His eyes darken as he glared at her.

"Do not fucking raise you voice at me." He growled, clearly trying to hold himself back. Suddenly, he slapped her pussy, hard. That made Harleen scream. She felt tears stinging in her eyes. Joker proceeded to strap her ankles to the lower part of the cross while still keeping his stern eyes on her. She looked back at him angrily. That slap hurt her big time but oddly that knot in her pussy tightened. She could feel herself getting wetter and wetter.

Joker was on his knees in front of her. He moved his hands up and tore her dress with force, just enough so that her panties was in display. He looked at it with such intensity it made Harleen scared. Without warning, he slapped her pussy again. This time Harleen didn't scream; instead she let out the most erotic moan that made even herself surprised too. She squirmed from one side to another, trying to pull her legs together to stop it from happening. But that was to no avail, given that she was bound with her legs very far apart, as a stream of cum started to spill out of her cunt down her right leg. She was horrified, hating her own body for acting against her will.

Joker chuckled wickedly. With his eyes still fixed on hers, he bent down and started to lick up the trail of cum until he reached her pussy. Harleen was huffing in and out, looking back at him, waiting. He held their gaze and that moment felt like an eternity of torture. Then Joker abruptly grabbed her panties on one side and tore with apart with a single move.

Her cunt was now revealed in front of his hungry eyes. It was hairless, as Harleen was obsessed with keeping everything spotless, even her pussy. He looked at it vehemently, as if he was enchanted by it. Harleen was embarrassed and shocked to the core. Never had she felt so naked before. She opened her mouth to protest but that turned to a hiss soon after. Joker opened his mouth and buried his face in her cunt. He suckled her hard nub harshly and that earned him a scream. Then he poked his tongue out, gave her folds a lick first before plunging his tongue deep inside her pussy.

Harleen struggled to get out her confine, but she didn't know if she wanted to push his neon head away or to pull him closer, if that was even possible. Her back arched against the cross and she tried to stand on her toes to get further away from the snake that was his tongue. Joker was not going to have any of that. He roughly pulled her hips down and dove himself even further inside of her tight cunt. Harleen moaned loudly, closing her eyes and screaming his name as she felt herself coming closer and closer to the edge. Suddenly he pulled out. Harleen snapped her eyes open and was disappointed to find his hot tongue had left her.

"Beg for it." He said simply while looking up at her. Harleen was puzzled, then she figured out that he wanted her to beg him to continue. She didn't know what to do, as begging him would mean that she wanted his assault, even though she would never admit to herself that she did.

"N… No." She uttered weakly.

Anger flashed in Joker's eyes, but to her surprise he buried his face in her again and repeated his actions: suckling her nub, licking her folds, penetrating her cunt with his tongue. Harleen found herself on edge once again. She was so close to release. Until he pulled out, again.

Joker looked up at her expectantly. Without him saying a word, she knew he wanted her to beg him. She did not understand what he meant earlier, but now she knew. He wanted her to beg him to let her cum.

Harleen shook her head weakly while a single tear rolled out of her fogged eyes. She did not want to beg, as it would be a big blow to her pride. Her lust was big, but her ego was bigger.

Joker simply raised one of his hairless brow. She thought he was going to give up, but he repeated his torturous attack on her pussy again. Harleen cried out from pain and pleasure, but when Joker stopped, she still shook her head.

Joker nonchalantly repeated his actions again and again until the sixth time. Harleen was a mess by that time. Her hair stuck to her face from sweat. Her eyes were heavy-lidded with streaks of her mascara ran down from both of them. Her mouth was quivering and her body was convulsing violently. She was defeated. Her pride and ego were completely gone by then. This time when Joker looked up at her, she let out a small sound, almost like a whisper.

"Please.." Harleen struggled to say the simple word.

"What? I can't hear you." Joker said, trying to push her even further.

"Please." Harleen spoke louder this time. She was so drained of energy, she was willing to do whatever he wanted.

Joker smiled depravedly. _So good_.

"Now repeat after me little girl." He said. "Please let my slutty little cunt cum, _daddy_."

Even when being consumed with exhaustion, those words still appalled Harleen. She was embarrassed to say the least. But if she didn't do what she was told, this torture would go on forever.

"Please let my slutty little cunt cum, daddy." She repeated his exact words in her raspy, broken voice. A tear rolled down her flushed cheek as she lowered her head to the side. She was ashamed.

"Good girl. You shall be rewarded." Without further ado, Joker licked her cunt soundly. Harleen felt the heat building up inside of her again. Then his tongue dove inside her pussy while his finger played with her nub. Harleen pushed herself down to rub against him wantonly. She was dying for a release.

Harleen could physically feel it coming. She moaned and squirmed, her breathing quickened faster and faster. Joker then stood up beside her while shoving his finger deep inside of pussy. Then he added another one, then another one. He plunged his three fingers deep inside her then pulled them all the way out only to push them in again. He also felt her coming close. His fingers now came in and out in faster speed. Harleen rolled her head backwards, her eyes in the back of her skull. Her body ached against the wooden cross.

"Cum for daddy." With three simple words, cum flooded out of her pussy. Joker kept his fingers inside her while her juice came out in waves. Harleen had never cum before. Finally, with a shudder, Harleen cum one last time. Her body convulsed then went slack. She let out small huffs of air, trying desperately to get herself together from the greatest orgasm she had ever had in her entire life.

Now that her breathing had normalized, Joker swiftly pulled his fingers out of her. His sudden withdrawal made her feel empty. Then he made to stand in front of her and grabbed her chin. He tilted her chin up so that her eyes met his. Joker held up the fingers that were drenched with her juice then slowly he licked them one by one. Harleen's mouth went dry at that sight. He saved the last finger for her and made her suck it. Her small tongue twirled around his finger tentatively. Forbidden fantasies flooded the Joker's mind. _She was perfect_.

Joker pulled his finger out of her mouth abruptly to tear what was left of her dress from her body. Harleen gasped, but she was still too tired to fight back. She wondered what was the point to protest anyway. He made her feel things she have never felt before, and she couldn't help but anticipating what would come next.

Now with only her lacy bra preserving her modesty, Joker must admit she was the most exquisite creature to ever enter his playroom. Her pussy was red and swollen with milky liquid smearing all over it. It looked stark against her porcelain skin. Her legs were long and her thighs were made to wrap around his waist. He looked at the only covered area of her body and wondered what color would her nipples be. Eager he was to find out, he grabbed a knife from the nearby tray table and snipped the straps of the bra off before pulling it away. Her bountiful breast sprung to life with hardened rosy nipples. He knew she wouldn't disappoint him. She looked delectable and Joker couldn't wait to devour her.

 _Perfection_.

"Get yourself ready for round two, baby girl."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi lovelies! Another dose of daily smut coming your way ~. It's so dirty, I know. I don't like writing that much, but because of the lack of real dirty fics I decided to write one for myself and anyone who enjoys. I have ideas for this, but don't be shy to tell me what you'd want to see included too :)! Anyways, please review. It's the thing that really keeps me going.**

 **Thank you insanebubblegum for keep coming back to this wreck fic! It's really nice to see you enjoy it as much as I do. I would wanna thank everyone else too, but you commented as guest so.. At least put your name in next time so I can thank you too ^^**

 **Warning: sexual theme and** **strong** **language**

* * *

Joker's words sent a shiver down her spine. She didn't know if she would even walk out of this club survived. The rounds of orgasm she had just now were enough to last her a lifetime. But what did he care? She's just a plaything for him or so it seemed. She's no more than a rag doll for him to do as he pleased, to satisfy his sadistic self. He made her beg him to let her cum. And when she didn't do what he ordered, he had tortured her with so much pain and pleasure. He was merciless. This man would no doubt get what he wanted by every means. Harleen felt another wave of orgasm washed over her. Just the thought of being at his mercy, for him to play or pain whenever he wanted made her quiver, in a good way. Cum trickled down her leg. Since when had she become so sensitive?

Her train of thoughts was cut off as Joker slapped her pussy for the third time that night. She let out a breathless gasp, too tired to scream.

"Who fucking give you permission to cum?" Joker growled, eyes staring at her angrily.

Harleen bit her lip to suppress it, but a soft moan still found its way to escape her mouth.

"Oh I see.." Suddenly Joker smiled as he realized something. "You like being talk down at, is it right you little slut?"

Cum trailed down her leg again. Harleen was horrified. How could she even cum again after she thought she had emptied herself thoroughly just moments ago. And why was she cuming at his words alone?

"N- No, I don't!" She protested, hating her traitorous body as she felt cunt tightened, ready to cum again. She moaned.

"Don't fucking cum." It was an order. Harleen tried to hold it back with all her might. She didn't want to cum, as it would mean that she indeed was turned on by his condescending words. But her body had developed a mind of its own. She let out a hiss as cum escaped her clenching pussy.

"I've wanted to be more gentle with you because you've been a good girl thus far. But it seems you wanted to play it rough. You left daddy no choice." With rage filling his blue eyes, Joker glared at her, clearly pissed off.

"I absolutely hate it when my order is not taken seriously." He said as he began to unstrap her off the cross. "And you have crossed me 3 times already. First intruding my place. Then you didn't beg me to let you cum. And now you cum on your own." Joker inhaled a deep breath. "Unacceptable."

Joker released the last strap holding her left wrist. Harleen immediately fell to the ground. Her legs were too weak to stand on its own. She was mad at herself because her used body was too tired to stand face to face with him, which resulted in her now at his feet. Joker grabbed her by the hair, forcing her to stand up. She cried out in pain.

"Insufferable girl." Joker hissed in her ears. Then he snaked his arm around her waist and dragged her with him. Harleen balled her small hands up in fists, punching weakly at his chest.

Joker paid her no mind as her punches were no more than a kitten's. He threw her onto his large bed and quickly joined her. He sat at the edge of the bed and then placed her face down across his legs. Her round, smooth bottom was up in the air. In front of the two was a large mirror. When Harleen turned to her right, she could see what was going on through her reflection in the mirror. Harleen gasped, trying to get away from this position. It made her feel like a bratty child getting spanked by her parent. But Joker had his firm grip on her, making her unable to move.

Joker found his fingers at her pussy, circling her clit. Then he roughly shoved his digits inside of her, earning him a loud moan. He pulled his fingers out, now soaked with her juice. He then spread it all over Harleen's ass. She observed his action intently and gasped when his hand came down hard on her right butt cheek. To make matter worse, he was wearing jewelry, and that made his spank ten times more painful. His hand came down again and again. Her gasps turned to scream and then whimper. Finally, she sobbed while begging him to stop. Joker's hand came down one last time, this time harder than before. He grabbed a handful of her hair, pulling her head back so he could snarl in her ear.

"Do you promise to be a good girl?"

"Yes." She breathed.

"Yes _what_?" He hissed.

"Yes daddy.." She whimpered.

"Good girl." Joker laughed softly. And so he had tamed her, it seemed. She's still rough around the edges, but for now he's pleased. This girl was harder to break down than the rest. That was because she didn't know her potential, how _good_ she could become. But she's becoming his favorite _fucktoy_ , his and his alone to play and use. He felt ecstatic.

Joker felt something wet on his knee. He looked down and saw that her pussy was dripping wet again.

"Naughty, naughty girl. How should I punish you this time?" Joker purred. He wasn't mad. In fact, he was joyous to see his effect on her.

"Please.."

"Hmm? Please what? What do you want me to do?"

"Please fuck me daddy."

"How?"

"... Hard."

"Where?"

Harleen didn't feel like continuing this embarrassing conversation. Joker was obviously cruelly toying with her. Then his hand came down again.

"Answer me." He threatened.

"In here." Harleen said timidly as she pointed to her red, dripping cunt. She looked down, unable to meet his eyes as her face turned red.

"Oh that tight little hole of yours? Are you sure babygirl?" Joker said while removing his belt and pants. "Because I'm not sure if your tight pussy could take this." He waved down at his erection, now in full view.

It was enormous. Long and thick with blue veins adorning its length. It was the same color with his skin- alabaster and hairless. Harleen gulped.

"But daddy doesn't care. He takes what he wants."

With that, Joker grabbed her ankles and pulled her towards him. Then he slammed into her brutally, burying his whole length inside her. Harleen cried out in pain and tried to wiggle away. But Joker held her hips tightly, keeping her in place. He pulled all the way out until the tip then slammed back, balls deep inside her. He did it in an inhumane speed. Soon pain was replaced with pleasure. Unable to control her mouth, Harleen moaned loudly. In an attempt to silence her, Joker leaned down and kissed her for the first time. Harleen wrapped her hands around his head, yanking his green hair. Joker grunted, his thrust became harder and deeper. Then he broke away from the kiss to swept Harleen up so that she was sitting on him. This new position allowed his shaft to enter her even deeper. Both of them let out a satisfying moan. Joker picked up his pace again. His hands gripped her hips to pull her up and then slam her down on him. Harleen came first, cum pooled out of her.

"Daddy is gonna cum inside this pussy of yours. Daddy doesn't care if you get pregnant. You're nothing more than a plaything for Daddy to cum inside should he please." Joker grunted in her ear as his thrust became slower but deeper. "A fucktoy, no more, no less."

A guttural moan escaped Joker's mouth. He gave one last thrust then he spilled his hot seed inside of her. Harleen moaned, clinging onto the Joker tightly. She screamed and he growled. It was too much.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: sexual theme and strong language**

-and a long ass A/N lol

* * *

Her pussy couldn't stop throbbing. It's been a week since she last met him. She had woken up next morning finding him still deep inside her. When she made to move, she woke him up as well. He told her to stay still, but she insisted otherwise. Then Joker just looked at her. After a while, he finally said that if she left, she could never go back to him. Harleen was relieved. If that was his only condition then it worked in her favour wonderfully, so she left. He let her leave just like that, unharmed, and didn't try to pursue her anymore after that. _Maybe his ego is too big_ , she thought. But she couldn't shrug off the feeling that it's like he knew something.

When Harleen's group of friends questioned where had she been, she simply answered that she went home. They didn't push her to elaborate, as they didn't feel the need too. She had always been like that. _Frigid_ , they thought. If only they knew what happen.

Harleen didn't want to tell anyone about her encounter with the Joker. It would raise a lot of questions and cause a lot of unwanted trouble. She wanted neither, as her life still stayed the same as it always did- boring. That night was something someone like her could only dream about. It was a secret she'd like to keep to herself forever, as it might never repeat itself again.

Now she had understood why that was his only condition. Harleen couldn't rid him from her mind. Memories of him possessed her like a plague.

During the day, she tried to busy herself with work so that she didn't have time to think about him. She dreaded when the nighttime came though. She often found herself woke up in the middle of the night, panting, sweating, throbbing. Then she would find her pussy soaking wet. She would then cry herself to sleep, because she's so frustrated. She'd never been through this kind of thing. Her desire for him grew bigger after each night spent alone. She didn't know what to do.

She tried to go on a date the other day. It was okay but- what's his name again? Joey? Yeah Joey- was just so… normal. He listened to her every word and was soft spoken. Oh how she wished to be held down and fucked hard. The date ended with them going on separate taxis.

She bought a dildo recently after finding out the truth that no man can really compare to _him_. She was shy to go to the sextoy store, still wearing her doctor attire and big glasses. Harleen quickly grabbed the biggest dildo they had. She didn't care, she just wanted to somehow quell this insatiable thirst inside. The shop owner looked at her and recommended a vibrator as well. She must look really stupid.

Harleen had been using the dildo almost everyday, whenever she got the chance. As soon as she got home, she peeled off her panties quickly and plunged the dildo deep inside her. She used it in the shower. When it's bedtime, she used it along with the vibrator too. And every time she came hard, she moaned "Mistah J".

But the dildo and vibrator only satisfy so much. She quickly found herself getting bored. She needed hands, his hands, to stroke her everywhere. She admitted it. She needed him. To massage her clit with his finger. To lick her wet folds. To tell her how much of a slut she was. To hold her down while he fucked her hard. To do so many unspeakable things to her.

It started becoming unbearable from the middle of the second week since she left him. Sextoys satisfied her needs to an extent. There's something happening inside of her that went beyond yearning for pleasure of the flesh. Her pussy throbbed achingly at even the slightest of touch. But when she tried to pleasure herself, it didn't lessen the sexual frustration even one bit. Since when did she become this shameless, sex-starved slut? Harleen could feel herself losing sanity day after day.

Before she knew it, the weekend's there again. _This is insane_ , she told herself. But nothing could stop her now. If she wanted to stop being tortured by the same person for the rest of her life, she had to do it.

* * *

Harleen looked at herself in the mirror. Gone was the repressed little doctor. Staring back at her was a sex bomb. The tiny black-silked dress looked killer on her. It made her pale skin stood out, her legs impossibly longer and her curves irresistible. Both the front and the back of the dress was cut dangerously low, displaying her smooth skin and fuckable tits. She put on a blood red lipstick and lined her eyes black. Platinum blond waves were let loose from the usual tight bun, cascaded down her expose back invitingly. She couldn't even recognize herself.

Moments later, Harleen found herself standing before his club again. She was alone this time, of course. The bouncer at the entrance tried to stop her, but when she said she's a friend of the Joker, he immediately let her in. No one wanted to be Joker's friend; and if they indeed were a friend, no one should mess with them.

Without anyone pointing, Harleen knew he would be sitting in the only exclusive VIP booth overlooking the dance floor. Slowly she made her way to him. Her heart was pounding like a hammer at the base of her throat but she ignored it.

* * *

His booth was shielded away from public eye with velvet drapes. Someone appeared to be his bodyguard stopped her. He was tall and as broad as a brick wall, muscles and all. He wore sunglasses despite being in a dimly lit club. She tried to reason with him but he was expressionless, repeating over and over that she could not go in. Then out of nowhere, a loud moan emanated from inside. The bodyguard threw Harleen a told-you-so look, but she wasn't paying attention because she was…. fuming? So this was what's he's been up to while she suffered this past two weeks.

When the bodyguard was distracted, Harleen took her chance and dashed inside. But her anger was soon replaced by something else. In front of her was the Joker but with two other girls. One of them was kneeling before him, sucking his dick. The other girl sat by his side with his arm wrapped around her, his hand fondling with her tits. They were startled to see her barge in unannounced, except for the Joker. He took his time to avert his gaze to her. When he finally focused his attention on her, his eyes widen a little. His little plaything was clad entirely in black, save for her red lips. She looked like the angel of death.

Now that he looked at her, he noticed her lips weren't the only thing red. Her entire face was crimson too. He'd think that it's because she's embarrassed by the obscene threesome if he didn't see the anger in her eyes.

"Look who came back." He cackled mirthlessly which prompted the other girls to giggle too. Then he brought the girl who was sucking his dick up to his lap with her back facing his chest. Joker roughly pushed her down his erect dick. And with his hands on her hips, he started moving her up and down mercilessly.

"Didn't I say you can not go back once you stepped out of my door?" He smiled, but his eyes glared at her while he still penetrate the girl.

"I… I changed my mind." Harleen said, trying her best to stay composed amidst the erotic moans and the sound of flesh pounding together.

"Ha… ha…" Joker threw his head back and laughed, but the sound that came out resembled anything but amusement. Suddenly, he snarled, "Sit down."

Frightened by his change of mood, Harleen quickly complied and sat down on the nearest chair. Pleased by her obedience, Joker smiled.

"And do not touch yourself."

With that, he continued to pound the girl from under. It felt like an eternity until they reached climax and the girl collapsed. Joker pushed her to the floor and switched his attention to the other girl whom tits he had been playing with. Harleen was barely able to keep her composure till then, but her façade cracked a little at the sight of his still erect cock. How was he able to still be hard as fuck was something she couldn't answer.

He placed the girl on his lap, again with her back facing his chest. His hands then travelled down her front and stopped at her pussy. The girl moaned loudly and Joker slapped her pussy. Harleen felt strangely mad at his action. It reminded her of when he did that to her two weeks ago, of how much it fucking aroused her. So he did this to every girl huh? And she's just another one to him? That pissed her off. But at the same time, the idea of being a fucktoy to him turned her on greatly. She could feel her pussy getting wet.

Joker massaged the girl's clit lightly before shoving his two fingers inside her. He picked up his speed and continued to finger-fucked her. He suddenly turned her around, lifted her up and shoved her down his length. From then Joker fucked her with her legs straddling his hips. All the while he kept his eyes on Harleen.

He came to an abrupt halt when Harleen started to stroke her pussy.

"What do you think you're doing?" Joker hissed, pushing the girl off his lap.

Harleen was unable to answer when she saw Joker marching towards her with his rock-hard cock. Now that she got a good look of him, she saw that he was topless but his trousers were still on. His belt was undone so that his cock was the only thing of his lower body that wasn't covered. But as he got closer, she noticed that he was dripping with cum of him and the two girls. That disgusted her.

"Did I fucking say you could touch yourself?"

Harleen jumped back before Joker could reach her. She cursed under her breath as she realized she was inches away from the wall.

"Don't touch me." She said defiantly.

Joker growled like animal and grabbed her neck roughly, pinning her down with his weight against the wall. All traces of mirth disappeared. He was raging.

Then Joker stopped growly when he noticed something. Harleen's nipples were poking through the thin black silk and the fabric at her pussy was soaking wet.

"Don't tell me-" his voice was cut off when the sound of fabric being torn filled the space. His eyes widened at what he was seeing.

"What do we have here?" Joker purred. Harleen was completely naked underneath the silk. The only thing she wore now was her black heels, which didn't help much in covering her stripped form. Her body was as delectable as he remembered. Pink nipples hardened at his intense gaze; moving up and down because of Harleen's fast breathing. Taunting him. Then his eyes took in her milky smooth abdominan, her small waist and her wide hips. His eyes stopped at her pussy. It was red and glistening under the dim light of his VIP booth, inviting him to have a taste like the rest of her. He licked his lips soundly.

Harleen was captivated by him. Although it was an uncharacteristically bold choice, she's glad she had chose to come here without her underwear. She had hoped that he would forgive her for leaving him, and it seemed like it worked.

Her thoughts was cut off when he flipped her around, pushed her face up against the wall. Harleen could feel his erection between her ass cheeks and couldn't help but moan. Joker slapped her ass, hard.

"Seemed like I underestimated you. Fucking. Little. Slut." He slapped her ass after each word. Without warning, he shoved one finger up her pussy. Harleen yelped.

"You are so fucking wet. You enjoyed men looking at you, wanting to eat you up don't you, you attention whore? Filthy slut." He said as he continued to assault her pussy with his finger.

"N- No.." Harleen protested. Her heart suddenly felt like someones's crashing it in their hands.

"No? Then what did you think walking in my club dressing like that? Showing people without my permission what's-" Joker moved closer to snarled in her ear. "Mine." He picked up his pace, shoving his finger in and out mercilessly.

"I- I did it because of you." Harleen cried out through her ragged breath. "For you." Her voice was no more than a whisper.

Joker slowed down a fraction but still fingering her. After a moment of silence, he said slowly, "Flattery will take you nowhere, little one. You left me even though I've warned you of the consequences. You think you can come and go as you pleased? No."

She felt him withdrawing his finger from her pussy. She was so close. Once again she was denied of her release. She wiggled a little.

"Don't move." Joker threatened. The dangerously low rumble was enough to make Harleen stop.

From behind her, Harleen heard a clicking sound. Everything seemed blurry to her at that point.; but somehow her scattered brain could still identify where the sound came from.

It belonged to a gun.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry everyone for such a long wait. I'm having school break so I will try to update everyday from now on! If you have an account you can follow this story. If you don't then you can check back every other day :3**

 **Anyways I was, well, more than overwhelmed to see such a good feedback from you! I checked my mail constantly and every time someone follows, favorites or reviews, my heart does 10 cartwheels hehe. You are the only reason I keep writing! (well, asides from to satisfy my own sadistic self)**

 **Andra Kand:** It's M rated ofc!

 **Hime-x-x** : Thank you for the kind words. Here's an update for ya *blows kisses*

 **insanebublegum** : hehe you are SO SWEET! You know just the right thing to say and I love it very much to see you excited for more! Honestly I thought I would be the only one liking this kinda thing.. Glad to see I'm not the only one!

 **Kaioss** : Woah! What did I do to deserve this? Your review is the kind of thing that I want but don't deserve. You made me smile from ear to ear lol! Don't worry hun I hate nothing more than vanilla, missionary sex. 1st there's absolutely nothing vanilla about Joker & Harley. 2nd we look to fiction for something other than the ordinary, not to see the same boring shit again and again. Harsh truth, but amirite? And 3rd, I'm not a crowd pleaser. Pleazzze, I'd rather die. I was just afraid that what I wrote was too... sickening haha. But from now on I promise to write selfishly for you, me and anyone else who enjoys *throws confetti*. Btw, everything is consensual... to an extent.. *evil laughter*

 **Nene & 7**: Wow to see your responses was everything I've ever dreamed of.. To see you liking my lil fic and actually want more is just.. out of this world! Thank you so much! *group hug*!

 _ **Thank you so much to everyone who read my story! It means the world to me, you have no freakin idea! Please continue to support me by reviewing. Even just a few words can do wonders and they motivate me to get my lazy ass up and write. So if ya want quicker update, ya know what to do hehe. Love y'all!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: None of you guessed right about what's the gun is for *evil laughter***

 **Warning: sexual theme and strong language.**

* * *

Seconds passed by felt like an eternity to Harleen. Was the Joker going to kill her? She didn't know. The anticipation was killing her. It's not like she had much to lose anyways. Maybe her death would do more good than harm. Her existence meant nothing after all, and her disappearance wouldn't be much more different.

She turned her head around to look at her killer the last time. Just when Harleen managed to catch a glimpse of him, the Joker shoved her violently against the wall, knocking the wind out of her. But what happened next brought her back to reality with a bang. She felt something entering her pussy- something cold and hard and… metallic. Realization dawned on her as she recognized that it was the gun. Harleen gasped loudly while trying to get away from Joker's tight grip. Joker brought his hand up to the back of her neck and secured her in place. With his other hand he teased her pussy with the gun. Then suddenly he pushed the gun inside of her. Harleen screamed, but to no avail as the booming music of the club deaden her voice. She squirmed and struggled against the assault. Joker moved his hand from the back of her neck to her throat and squeezed, muffling her protest. Then he pressed himself tightly against her to keep her still, his other hand holding the gun still going in and out relentlessly.

"Don't. Fucking. Move." With each word he rammed the gun into Harleen's pussy harder and harder, emphasizing his point. Harleen screamed into his hand, her face wet with tears. This was too good. All this time she spent pleasuring herself with the sorry dildo and vibrator didn't even come close with the sensations she's feeling in her body right now. Although he was being merciless, she knew she deserved this for disappointing him. But she really couldn't complain, her pussy was dripping wet for him. His rough ways only fueled her desire.

Joker continued to assault her with the gun until he felt her pussy tightened. Suddenly he pulled the gun out of her, not letting Harleen to cum.

"No, please, not again" Harleen was crying out of frustration.

"Then you know what to do kitten" Joker said hotly in her ear.

"Please, daddy. Please let me cum" The torture she experienced the last time was something she wanted to go through again, so Harleen quickly complied, craving a release.

"Good girl" Joker was pleased. He turned her around then quickly dropped to his knees. He gazed at her pussy in front of his eyes intensely, all red and dripping and _his_. Joker gave her cunt a hot lick with his big tongue, and that was all it took to make Harleen cum madly. Her entire body convulsed while cum squirted out of her pussy. Her knees shook violently, unable to support her body anymore. Harleen tried to stand up with all her might, but when her knees gave out she just slide against the wall to the ground. And even then the stream of cum just wouldn't stop coming out of her.

Joker quickly grasped her ankles and spread her legs out so that her pussy was once again on full display. Joker wasted no time and dive in to eat her delectable cunt. His tongue and teeth took turn to torture Harleen. He pushed his hot tongue into her cunt, then grazed her nub with his teeth. Harleen shrieked, unable to contain herself. Joker lapped up every last drop of her. When he finally stopped and brought himself up from his kneeling position, both of them were panting heavily.

But Joker wasn't finished. He pulled Harleen closer to him, took out his hard dick and rammed into her. Harleen was too tired to even stop him at this point, so she just let him do whatever he wanted. Joker plunged his dick balls deep inside of her then pulled all the way out faster each time. He did it for god knows how long until he finally unleashed his hot seeds inside Harleen. Both of them moaned, feeling whole and satisfied. At that moment, Harleen didn't care about what will happen. She just wanted to be Joker's little fucktoy.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for not updating for soooo long guys. School and shit be damned, am I right? Anyways, if it wasn't for your reviews I couldn't have finished this, so a massive thank you to .person who reviewed :). Tell me what you want to see next cuz I'm a pervert but I'm out of ideas lolz. Also tell me how you want their relationship to turn out now; like do you want Harley to be doctor by day, fucked by night or what. One thing I for sure cannot afford to pass up is jealous Joker, so watch out for that hehehe...**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This is entirely a work of fiction. I hold no responsibility.**

 **Warning: sexual theme and strong language**

* * *

From that night at the club, their relationship had changed to something more stable. Harleen would come to the club almost every night to have a good time with the Joker. It usually didn't involve much conversation, but rather they'd fuck until they're exhausted. Both couldn't seem to get enough of the other.

But Harleen had stopped coming to the club regularly for the past week. When Joker texted her she'd say that she was busy. In truth she was- another quarter was coming to an end at the asylum and she had a few patients' quarterly reports to finish and submit. So she had been working night and day, hoping to complete it all soon so she could resume her night-time "activities". She had missed the Joker dearly.

Despite Harleen's best intent, it wasn't the same for the Joker though. He texted her again today and received the same response- "Sorry Mr J, I cannot come today. I have a lot of work to do L". _Work my ass_ , he thought. What work could be more important than him? He was annoyed to say the least. He was the one to call the shots here, not her. And here she was, avoiding him, dodging him. He would have to teach her a lesson or two later.

Joker thought he would do fine without her. But when the sun set and his club lit up, he found himself bored without a certain blonde to _play_ with. In the exclusiveness of his VIP booth, with a glass of vodka in one hand, Joker was alone to speculate. Harleen had definitely been avoiding him lately. When she did come to meet him, she was hurry to leave as well. Joker narrowed his eyes. _Was she with someone else?_ That thought set a fire in him. He slammed his glass to the glass table in front of him.

"Johnny" He called for his trusted bodyguard.

"Yes boss?" Johnny answered immediately.

"Prepare the car, I'm going out"

* * *

Harleen had been asked out for a drink after work with a small group of colleagues to celebrate the ending of another quarter. She thought of it as a reward for completing her reports, so she agreed to go with them. She didn't drink much because she wanted to be sober to come to Joker's club tonight. After the small gathering, Harleen went to the car park to find her car's engine dead. She tried to do something but it just wouldn't work. Luckily, a colleague was there to offer her a ride home. His name was Bob, an amicable man around her age, whom she had had pleasant encounters with. Their ride to her apartment was very nice as they talked about work, colleagues, patients and their boss. He even went out to open the door for Harleen. Feeling grateful, Harleen gave him a friendly hug and bid him goodbye.

Harleen opened the door to her apartment. How great it was to finally be at home after a long day at work. She closed the door and turn on the lights. When Harleen turned around, she was startled to see the Joker staring back at her, expressionless.

"M.. Mr J, you scared me" Harleen said breathlessly. "How did you get in here?"

"So that's the "work" you have been up to? Hmm?" Completely disregard her question, Joker asked her back in his normal tone; however his eyes were ablaze with dark fire.

"What do you mean?" Harleen was confused by his enquiry. Then Harleen realized he might have seen her with Bob just now through the window of her apartment. "If you meant Bob then he was just giving me a ride. My car was dead"

Joker stood up and walked slowly towards Harleen. Harleen was scared by his silence, but she stood still. Then Joker let out a guttural growl when he smelled the lingering alcohol on her. Harleen tensed at his animalistic sound while a familiar fire started to form in her lower abdominal.

"Hmm he was giving you a _ride_ indeed" Joker said slowly in his dangerous voice that sent chills down Harleen's spine. Harleen might be naïve, but she recognized his innuendo.

"It's not what you think! We went out for a group drink!"

But Joker wasn't listening. Rage was clouding his mind. _How dare she to lie to me like I'm some fool?._ Suddenly Joker brought her skirt up with his left hand. Then with his right hand he fingered her pussy.

"Then explain to me why are you wet like you have just _fucked_?" Joker spat the last word out like it's venom. He also brought his right hand up to demonstrate his point. His fingers were dripping with her milky juice. Harleen was shocked to see that. Since when had she become so sensitive around him? She was blushing wildly, because of both embarrassment and anger. She didn't like how he was accusing her. He knew full well that he was the one who made her this wet. But she could not muster any intelligent answer since she knew he wouldn't believe her.

Harleen saying nothing fuelled Joker's rage even further. _So she isn't denying_. He took her wrists and dragged her to her bedroom. Joker roughly threw her on the bed.

"What are you doing?" Harleen was both scared and aroused at this point.

Joker said nothing. He opened her bedside drawer and took out her dildo.

"Hey.. Wha- How did you know it's there? Did you look through my stuff?" Harleen was angry. Joker had intruded her home and even invaded her privacy without her consent.

Joker still maintained his silence while he began to strip Harleen of her work clothes. He put 3 fingers in her mouth to wet them with her saliva. When he was satisfied with the amount of wetness, he pulled his fingers out and rubbed them on her pussy entrance. Without warning, he pushed the dildo all the way inside Harleen. She screamed in pain and pleasure. Harleen tried to get away from Joker, but he got on top of her and tied her wrists using her shirt. Joker wanted to keep the dildo deep inside of her too, so he took out his belt and tied her ankles tightly with it. Now Harleen was completely helpless, being tied up like a rag doll. Joker was pleased with his handiwork. She was exactly how he wanted her to be in bed- powerless and his to punish however he wanted.

Harleen was raging at this point. She did not like his silence treatment or what he was doing to her. She tossed and turned, trying to get out of the degrading bondage. She came to an abrupt halt when she felt the dildo vibrated. It was a function she never used because she wasn't that adventurous. Harleen looked up to see Joker holding the remote to the dildo. Then Harleen struggled even harder. Joker laughed mirthlessly at her.

"Does _Bob_ make you feel this good?" Joker asked in a sing song voice.

"Ugh- Get it out of me!" Harleen screamed.

"What did you say? You want more?" Joker turned the speed up a notch using the remote. Harleen screamed even louder. Irritated by her loud screech, Joker got on the bed and put his hand around her throat and squeezed. He turned the speed up to the max while squeezing her throat.

"How is that you little slut? You like it rough right? You think you could fuck other men behind my back?" Joker was so close Harleen could feel his hot breath on her face. The lack of oxygen made her vision blurry. She was going to pass out. Her tears were falling because of frustration. Suddenly Joker released her throat and Harleen inhaled a deep breath. She felt her pussy tightened and she cum, hard. Joker looked at her with a mysterious expression. Then he turned off the dildo, took it out of her and untied her wrists and ankles. Upon her release, Harleen got away from Joker and put her hands to her face crying. After calming herself down, she said:

"I swear I'm not cheating on you Mr J. I was just going out for a drink, that's all"

Joker said nothing but he pulled her in for a deep kiss. Harleen was surprised but she closed her eyes to enjoy his passionate kiss. Then he moved down to kiss her neck and her tits. He squeezed both breasts roughly while he suckled her left nipple. Harleen let out a moan, feeling herself getting hot again. Then Joker bit down on her nipple, which made Harleen scream in pain. Joker chuckled darkly. He got up and removed his pants. He took out his dick and slowly entered her pussy. Joker made sure to take his time because he knew she's still sore from his torture with the dildo just now. He moved in and out at a slow rhythm, which was very different from his usually violent sex. Harleen hugged him close to her, enjoying every moment of this. Who could have thought the Joker could be so gentle? Then Joker quickened his pace and after a while both of them cum at the same time. Joker pulled out of her, but Harleen grabbed his hand.

"Please.. Can you stay Mr J?" Harleen whispered.

Joker pulled her in to kiss her forehead. "Yes, baby girl. Sorry I was being rough kitten"

That was all it took for Harleen to fall to sleep. But not for Joker. He wondered what had he gotten himself into.

* * *

 **A/N: When you thought I couldn't get any more perverted... shout out to XxunicornxX for the idea :) Keep the sweet review coming! Btw this is just the beginning, real jealous Joker will get out in later chapters hehe.**

 **Phew this took me 3 hrs. Trash fic but I want smut smut smut.**


End file.
